<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remote Pleasure III by MystikValkyrye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566042">Remote Pleasure III</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikValkyrye/pseuds/MystikValkyrye'>MystikValkyrye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remote Pleasure [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Restraints, Sex Toys, We-Vibe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikValkyrye/pseuds/MystikValkyrye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone else joins the fun for the last part.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remote Pleasure [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remote Pleasure III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was barely back in the real world and already, I had to brain. I tried to lift up from Chris, but he shushed me and kissed my forehead. “I’ll take care of it.” He got up, removed the condom, put his jeans on, and went to the door while I pulled the duvet to cover my naked body.</p><p>I heard some discussion but was still so high on pleasure that I didn’t recognize the voice. It was only when I saw his face over mine that I realized it was Sebastian.</p><p>“Hey, doll. Heard you were having some fun?”</p><p>At any other moment, I would’ve been mortified, but I didn’t care anymore. “Some? A lot!” I smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss me. </p><p>It was slow and sensual, his tongue teasing mine. He ran his fingertips along my bare skin, drawing out goosebumps. I gasped in anticipation as he pulled away, his hand bunching up my hair. </p><p>“Do you want to play with us both?”</p><p>I bit my lower lip, writhing on the bed. “If you go slow. I’ve never… you know… two at the same time.”</p><p>“Anything you want. But first, <em>I </em>want something,” Sebastian said.</p><p>With an eyebrow raised, I saw him go for the toy bag. “What is it you want?”</p><p>“That thing we played with? I want you to use it again.”</p><p>“Again? But why?”</p><p>“Because it’s hot… and I see you have restraints.”</p><p>Chris chuckled. “And she likes them.” He moved back to the bed, still naked, and lifted my bound hands. “She has another set we can use for her legs, but we don’t have bedposts.”</p><p>Sebastian examined the situation, pulled me up to my knees, and opened the second set of restraints. He put them around my ankles, then intertwined with the other set after making me put my hands behind my back and tying them again. </p><p>If I pulled with my arms, my feet lifted, and it made me lean forward. If I pulled with my feet, it made my breasts push out. Whatever I did, I didn’t help my case… and I loved it.</p><p>While Sebastian worked, Chris kneaded my ass, teasing my backhole. “I’ll have this one, I think,” he murmured.</p><p>I shuddered in desire, having enjoyed the plug. Sebastian began undressing and I finally got to see him fully naked. He was muscular but still lean, his abs defined. He grabbed the package for the We-Vibe, pulling it out while Chris dropped his jeans and grabbed his phone. </p><p>With a wicked smile, Seb kneeled on the bed and began rubbing the vibe over my clit. It wasn’t on yet, but it felt good after all the attention it’d gotten with Chris. I moaned and Seb swallowed it with a kiss as he pressed the toy inside me. I struggled to stay on my knees when I tried to spread my legs wider. He helped me and soon after, the vibe started buzzing against my sweet spot. </p><p>My head leaned back, and I saw Chris from the corner of my eye playing with the app to arouse me. It wasn’t that hard anyway. In the meantime, Seb licked along my jaw, then my neck, his hot lips trailing down to my breasts. He suckled on my nipples one after the other, and as he tugged slightly on them, he worked my clit with his fingers. He rubbed in circles, then tapped, then rubbed again.</p><p>Combined with the vibe, I was teetering on the edge of a resounding orgasm already. My breath became short pants as my hips rolled into Seb’s touch and the vibrations inside me. </p><p>He put one hand on my hip, his lips coming up to my ear. “Be a good girl and come for us…”</p><p>I’d always dreamed of being dominated and that tipped be over. I cried out and climaxed as Sebastian rubbed harder and faster, my whole body trembling in pleasure. I had to lean against him not to fall because Chris didn’t stop using the app, putting it on high to elicit another orgasm. This time, it was too strong, and I screamed as I gushed, the toy coming out of me with my juices. Chris held me up with his hand splaying on my back.</p><p>He moved behind me, putting the phone away, and wrapped his arms around me. “I want to be inside you again…” he whispered in my ear.</p><p>“And I want to feel that pussy clench around my cock,” Sebastian added.</p><p>I’d never heard him be so crude, but it made me groan. I nodded to him. “Think you can make me come?” I gave him a lopsided smile.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes, grabbed the box of condoms, and threw one to Chris. He then rolled one down his shaft and shuffled closer on his knees. “You’re going to get stuffed, doll.”</p><p>Chris laughed behind me, but soon, all that was heard were moans and sighs, and hands caressing my body. I closed my eyes to fully appreciate the moment and felt Chris’ lips on my ear. “Going in, sweetheart.”</p><p>The bottle of lube was opened, and he worked me slowly, carefully, then managed to get his thick shaft inside of me, inch by inch. While he did so, Seb made sure to give me pleasure with his fingers on my clit and his lips sucking bruises on my neck. My breath was quick and when I thought I couldn’t take more, Seb guided himself in. He didn’t have an issue, as I was so wet from the previous orgasms.</p><p>Once they were both in, the guys set a slow pace, pushing in together, moving out in unison, then one in, one out. It was absolutely divine. Chris slipped a hand between Seb and me to toy with my clit once in a while. Long shivers ran down my spine and I clenched around both, making the men grunt.</p><p>They sped up, still mindful that there were two of them inside me. I could barely hold myself up anymore when an orgasm hit me without announcing itself, making me moan right into Seb’s ear. He kissed me hard, kneading my breasts, and tweaking my nipples. Chris sped up his fingers on my clit, his hips stuttering as he came hard. He held me close while burying himself balls deep in my backside, and Seb growled.</p><p>“You’re going to come again, doll. Come for me…”</p><p>He licked my lips and thrust faster, enough that another orgasm hit me hard, sending me to heaven in an instant. The strength I’d managed to stay upright left my body and I had to lean my head against his shoulder to stay on my knees while he came inside me. I could feel his cock twitching as I milked him hard.</p><p>Chris turned my head gently to kiss me, then let Seb do the same. They pulled out gently, one after the other, and laid me on the bed, covering me while I still trembled in pleasure. I heard them roaming around, the shower running. </p><p>One of them lifted me and I was laid in the hot tub that had been filled. While I slowly came back to myself, Sebastian cleaned me from head to toe, a huge ass grin on his face, and Chris called for new sheets and cleaned the toys we’d used.</p><p>When all was done, I sat on the bed, my hair brushed, my body wrapped in a robe. I leaned back against my hands and said, “So, what now?”</p><p>Chris laughed. “If you get dressed, we can go out on the town.”</p><p>“And when we come back,” Sebastian added with a wink, “we can go to town on you...again!”</p><p>I slowly got up and dropped the robe, then got dressed. The shoot would last months, and I knew I was just starting to have fun...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>